This application novel FASEB Summer Research Conference on "Growth Factor Receptor Tyrosine Kinases in Mitogenesis, Morphogenesis, and Tumorigenesis" will be held at Snowmass Village, Colorado from July 31 to August 5, 1999. This conference will focus on new developments in the cell and molecular biology and pathophysiology of important classes of growth factor receptor tyrosine kinases as they relate to mitogenesis, morphogenesis, angiogenesis, oncogenesis, and invasion and metastasis. Basic mechanisms underlying tyrosine kinase growth factor receptor functions and communication will be highlighted and their potential as novel therapeutic targets will be critically analyzed. In order to provide a climate maximizing scientific interactions among the participants, conference attendance will be limited to a maximum of 195 investigators, including 25 invited speakers. Participants will include a mix of both the established researchers and younger investigators, who will be selected from applications based on their expertise and recent contributions to scientific literature on growth factor receptor tyrosine kinases. Women and minorities are being encouraged to participate. Eight promising young investigators will also be selected from the participants submitting poster abstracts to speak in a young investigator mini-symposium designed to promote scientific interactions between junior and senior researchers and stimulate new collaborations. In addition, the scientific program will include five Plenary Lectures respectively focused on signaling; structure/function domains; development and morphogenesis; tumorigenesis, invasion, and metastasis; and liver regeneration and carcinogenesis. Invited speakers will also be presenting their relevant and timely research findings in scientific sessions held in the mornings and evenings during the course of the conference. This conference will generate important new information on tyrosine kinase growth factor receptors in relation to normal and abnormal development, tissue regeneration, and cancer, as well as serve as a state-of-the-art scientific forum on this subject that will meet the high standards of a FASEB Summer Research Conference.